Fancy Meeting You Here
by arisapphyre
Summary: Of course, only Natsu would meet the woman of his dreams at a bus stop. The fact that she seemed to attract creepy, old perverts everywhere she went was just icing on the cake.


**A/N:** Hey ^^ This little story popped into my head when I'd boarded the bus earlier this week. I usually prefer walking but I was running late so I took what I thought would be the quickest method. The bus system used in this fic is pretty much the one we have back here at home. I don't know anything about how buses work in other countries so... yeah. Let's just go with the flow, ne?

Also, for those reading 'Now You See Me', please know that I'm still working on the next chapter. I just need to correct a few errors and add a few more details before it's ready for posting ^^

 **Summary:** Of course, only Natsu would meet the woman of his dreams at a bus stop. The fact that she seemed to attract creepy, old perverts everywhere she went was just icing on the cake.

 **Warnings:** Mild Language, Romance, Humor, Modern AU, NaLu, Pervy!Natsu.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Fairy Tail, Loke and Aries would have had more screen time as a couple. Yes, I ship them. Hard.

* * *

Natsu smiled as he stared at the struggling blonde in front of him.

She'd been shifting from foot to foot ever since she'd arrived at the stop. Judging from her constant fidgeting, her uncomfortable posture and the way she hugged her handbag close to her chest every time someone so much as sneezed in her direction, he suspected this was her first time boarding a bus.

He laughed under his breath. It was no secret really. Public transport in Magnolia was nothing short of dangerous for most people, and those with cars of their own usually opted to drive instead of boarding the bus.

When the lady flinched, Natsu snapped out of his musings.

He frowned. Why was she so tense?

For some reason, her tense shoulders portrayed more fear and terror than all her previous defensive stances combined, and he really couldn't understand why. After all, nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

He was about to dismiss his thoughts when he spotted a person approaching the blonde. Natsu couldn't see much of the man from where he stood, but there was no mistaking the fact that he was tall, incredibly so in fact. His arms and legs were lanky; and his shaggy blue hair ran wild, spreading in all directions. Though he was a little too far to smell the scent full on, he could still detect the stench of cheep beer that hung to the strange man. His clothes were rough and worn- and, good Lord, was that a blood stain on his left sleeve?

The lady shivered when the man came to a stop right next to her.

She clutched her purse tighter, entrapping the leather bag between her arms and body. She tried to shift to the side, but a sharp look from the blue-haired stranger had her stopping on her tracks.

She looked around from side to side, and Natsu had a feeling that if he'd have been able to see her face, her eyes would have been wide with panic.

The man moved closer to her, and was about to grab hold of her wrist when Natsu decided enough was enough. The woman looked too uncomfortable to begin with, there was no need for a junkie – or whatever this man was – to make her feel any more scared than she already was.

He made to walk up to her, to put a stop to the man's advances when suddenly a bus came to a halt right in front of the bus stop. It was filled to the brim with people, but the blonde paid that no mind. She jumped straight into the packed crowd without so much as a thought.

The man, having not expected her to board such a crowded vehicle, stood frozen on his spot for a few seconds before making up his mind and jumping on as well.

Those seconds however proved to cost him because Natsu had immediately climbed onto the bus and squeezed his way through as a few people exited at the stop, placing himself between the lady and the strange man. He felt the blonde stiffen in front of him, so he did the only thing he thought would assure her that he wasn't the creep.

Leaning in, he whispered. "Sorry." He was instantly encompassed by her scent, an intoxicating blend of vanilla and orchids. It was sweet and pure, but at that moment, it might as well have been the most sensuous fragrance on the planet. At such proximity, some of her golden tresses tickled his nose, but he continued nonetheless. "I know this might be a little awkward," he grunted when someone accidentally struck him on his left rib. "Okay, fine. Really awkward, but I just thought this would be a good way to get rid of Crazy over there."

Since she wasn't looking his way, he saw no need to point at the man he was talking about.

Due to there hardly being any room for movement, the lady craned her neck and stared at him from over her shoulder. She must have been very surprised to see him instead because she let out a slight gasp. Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion for a moment before reasoning finally won out and she smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Natsu beamed. "Don't mention it."

He stared off to his side and shot a glare to the drunk when he saw him attempt to wriggle his way closer to where the lady stood. The man immediately stopped on his tracks.

The blonde must have seen his action, because she smiled at him again, and Natsu couldn't help but notice that it was much more genuine this time. "Thank you."

He shrugged, waving off her gratitude. "No problem."

"I'm serious." She whispered. "I didn't really think anyone would help me." She grimaced when she reached out for the hanging straps closest to her, only to realize that it was too loose to provide her with proper support, age having undoubtedly done a number on the poor strap.

Not wanting to have her fall and crush him if the bus came to a sudden halt, he gestured for the seats. "Come on, place your hands here." As both a means of supporting himself as well as showing her how it's done, he placed a hand on the back of the seat next to him and the other on the one directly behind it. He then tightened his grip. "This is much better than holding on to those hanging straps anyway."

When she followed his lead and did as instructed, he grinned. "Good. Is this your first time?"

Upon reflection, leaning into her ear and whispering that last part probably wasn't the best decision he'd made that day.

"What?" Shock and indignation colored her tone. She made to move away from him, but was sadly blocked by his form caging her in.

"Oh, crap." Natsu was infinitely glad for the fact that the other conversations taking place in the bus drowned out anything he said to the her. Great, no one seemed to witness his blunder- except for maybe the drunk, but he didn't count because he was already exiting the bus. He'd probably lost interest in the blonde now that he saw her with company.

Hurrying to correct his mistake before the lady thought he was a sicker creep than the man that chased her, Natsu clarified, "I meant, is this your first time boarding a bus?"

At that, she seemed to relax a little. "Yes. Is it really that obvious?"

When Natsu's response was nothing but a look of pity, she groaned, her head gently falling back on his shoulder.

He laughed.

"Yeah, it kind of is." He answered truthfully. "But that's only 'cause you look ready to jump out of your skin every time someone breathes. Plus, you're holding on to your stuff way too tight."

She glared at him. "Are you trying to steal from me?"

"What the- Hell no!" He all but yelled, mortified. A few passengers nearby who'd caught on to that tail end of their conversation snickered at his expense. He was too taken aback to even tell them all to just mind their own damned business. Lowering his tone so the eavesdroppers wouldn't be able to listen in on them, he explained himself, "I just meant that," oh, God, why was this hard? Well, he had to give her points for bluntness. "If thieves and whack jobs see you acting like that, they'll know you're a newbie and you'll be an instant target."

"Then how do you suggest I act?" She asked, not seeming to notice the humor-filled gazes from the passengers closest to them.

"Just be normal." Natsu replied. "Stop jumping into the air every time someone accidentally brushes against you." He adjusted his grip on the seats, making sure to keep a good distance between his hands and hers. He didn't think she'd appreciate physical contact from a stranger on the bus. "And seriously, why are you even holding on to your bag like that?"

"So what, do you expect me to just leave it hanging?" She exclaimed, hugging her handbag even closer. "Nice try, but no thanks. Five out of ten crimes in Magnolia happen on the bus, so no. I'm not taking my chances."

"Five out of ten? Impossi–"

Suddenly, a string of memories hit him; his uncle Macao, had been severely injured after he'd fought off several thieves trying to attack him.

If he wasn't mistaken, that had happened while he'd boarded the midnight bus heading off to the hostels past Mt Hakobe.

His uncle, Gildarts, who was the closest thing he had to a father, had almost lost both an arm and a leg after fighting off, and mortally wounding, mafioso who'd taken him by surprise.

That too had happened while he was on a bus.

Even his cousin Gajeel, who was a shitty metal-faced bastard despite what anyone else said, was known to meet his 'buddies' on the bus. Given the fact that several of them were wanted criminals, Natsu had to admit that aside from his cousin having a penchant for making bad friends, the buses in Magnolia were almost as dangerous as prison.

"On second thought, I think you're right."

The blonde smiled triumphantly at his acceptance, unaware of the thoughts that led him to such a decision.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked a moment later, simply to keep the conversation going. He had never been too keen on long moments of silence anyway.

The lady eyed him with suspicion.

"You've got to be kidding me." He almost groaned. "I'm not a stalker."

"That's what they all say."

It hardly took Natsu two seconds to realize she was joking. A few minutes in to their first encounter and she was already teasing him?

Yes, he liked her already.

"Fine, I admit it. You got me." He smiled, raising his arms in mock surrender. Within a few seconds, his hands were back on their post, grabbing hold of the weathered seats to support him.

Better safe than sorry.

"I'm going to Strawberry street." Eyes still narrowed, she added, "That's all you're going to get out of me."

"That's good enough." He smirked. Loosening his white muffler with one of his hands, he pulled it up and covered half his face from the nose all the way to his chin. "I've got mad ninja skills anyway. I'll track you down in no time."

She giggled. "Mad ninja skills?"

"Yep." The pride in his tone was almost enough to convince himself of his own bullshit. The bus came to it's next stop and he felt the lady jerk in front of him. He was thankful that his grip on the seats had been strong because, under normal circumstances, her sudden motion would have been enough to send them both careening onto the passengers next to them.

"Oh, sorry about that." The blonde laughed sheepishly once she managed to regain balance.

"It's okay. You'll get used to it."

Those had been the last words they'd exchanged that day for within a few minutes, the bus arrived at the lady's stop.

* * *

The second time they met was the very next day after their initial encounter. Sadly, the circumstances were even stranger.

"Okay, seriously." Natsu scowled as he came up to her. He sent a quick glare to the half-naked old man that had been following the blonde. "You're like some sort of magnet for creepy old men."

The lady seemed to brighten up at his sudden appearance. "Hey." She said, completely ignoring his comment.

Natsu was unsure if she did it intentionally or because she was just so excited to see him again.

He refused to give any acceptance to the feeling of warmth that spread through his chest at the thought of the latter option.

"Hey." He threw her a smile of his own. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

She tilted her head slightly. "Why's that?"

"Buses don't exactly look like your scene." If anything, she looked like the type of girl who'd be driven around town in a fancy car rather than cling to buses surrounded by sweaty people. "And since you're clinging to your purse like it's a lifeline, I'm guessing you're still holding on to your newbie title."

She blushed. "Shut up."

"Aw, come on. It's nothing to be embarrassed about." He laughed. From his peripheral, he saw the creepy man mutter to himself before finally turning around and leaving. As soon as the man disappeared, he felt the blonde relax.

"Thanks. I thought he'd never leave. He's been following me since I left the college gates."

Since she left the college gates? Damn. "Just what kind of college do you go to?"

Before she could answer however, a bus parked in front of the stop. She stared at him in question, silently asking him if he'll be joining her as well.

Waving it off, he muttered a quick 'nah' before pushing her toward the vehicle before it left without her.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that he'd only boarded the same bus with her the previous day because he'd wanted to protect her from her crazy-looking stalker.

* * *

"Seriously, where do you even pick up these weirdos?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever." Natsu muttered, glaring icily at the perverted creep ogling the blonde. "The only bigger weirdo here than them is you."

"What?"

"This is the third day you've managed to get chased by a creepy pervert all the way to a bus stop. No matter what you say, that's definitely weird."

"Do you think I like being chased by these crazy old men?"

"Whether you like it or not- Oh, wait. Look, he's leaving. Wow, that was fast."

"Really? He's gone?"

"Yep. Now, what were we talking about again?"

"You were telling me that you agree with me. Plue is much better than your cat."

"As if. Happy'd mop the floor with your puppy any day."

* * *

Natsu blinked. "You have got to be kidding me. Another one? Just what kind of shitty star combination were you born under?"

"Shut up." Her cheeks flushed.

"No, I'm serious. It must have sucked big time."

"Look, I think he's leaving."

"Oh man, already?" It was the fourth day, and although Natsu enjoyed running into the blonde beauty, scaring away her pursuers was becoming a little annoying. None of them had challenged him to a physical duel yet.

Spineless cowards.

* * *

"We have got to stop meeting like this."

"Tell me about it." The lady replied, tightening her grip on her handbag.

"This guy's tough." He glared at the man in question. "It usually takes a glare or two and the perverts scram."

"He's been standing there for the past ten minutes."

"Maybe he wants to do something serious to you."

The blonde whacked him. "Don't say things like that."

He smiled abashedly. "Sorry."

From the distance, he saw a bus make its way towards them and he sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I'll have to go with you."

"What?"

"This bastard's determined. He hasn't budged an inch. There's no way I'm not going to leave you alone with him."

The blonde blushed, and Natsu had no idea why. He hadn't said anything that would embarrass her this time. Come to think of it, she'd been doing more and more of that lately.

Maybe she was feeling sick.

"Why is it so crowded today?" She asked as she cast a glance at the people clotting around them. Had he not known it before hand, the honest curiosity in her voice would have been enough to inform him of her newbie status.

"It's a Friday." Natsu replied, thinking that that alone was enough explanation. Temporarily ripping away his sight from the middle-aged druggie that was staring at his new friend as if she was a slab of meat, he decided to pay attention to the bus stop.

It really was way more crowded than the past few days. Some people were seated at the bench, smoking, talking or clicking away on their phones. Others were standing, either leaning on the walls and poles doing their own business, or busy buying food and drinks from the vendors selling things nearby.

He noticed the blonde wrinkle her nose a little as tobacco smoke from one of the smokers drifted towards them. Growling, he had to stop himself from going up to the smoking bastards and beat them up. How dare they indirectly make – damn, why the hell did he not know her name yet? – uncomfortable?

"Oh, God." His companion shuddered. "I think he just winked at me."

Natsu returned his gaze to the crazy looking man a few feet away from them. His eyes were bloodshot, and his unsteady posture suggested that the only reason he was standing was due to will power alone. Pathetic.

The man's chapped lips broke into a smile, only to show off stained, yellowing teeth; and even though it wasn't aimed at him, Natsu still took offense.

"That's it." He gnarled low in his throat, making his way to the grinning man. "I'm gonna kill that bastard."

The lady grabbed onto his arm, a slightly terrified look in her eyes. "Wait."

Natsu stopped. "Why?"

Did she really think he wouldn't be able to beat that intoxicated pervert?

"He could be armed." Her hand was still gripping his arm, sending tendrils of currents all the way through him. A part of him hoped she wouldn't let go. "You look strong, but if he pulls out a knife or a gun, you'd be done for."

"Your confidence in me is amazing." He said dryly.

"It's just that... I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Her voice was so low it was a miracle he even heard her.

That warm, fuzzy feeling from a few days ago, was back in his chest again. And this time, it was as strong as ever. His heart pounded like a war drum, and a small smile made its way to his face. Out of fear of saying something that would undoubtedly embarrass him given his current state, he simply chose to pretend he hadn't heard her. "Is that the bus?" He asked instead, pointing at the large vehicle nearing them.

"Yeah." There was a trace of uncertainty in her voice, but that all changed when the bus drew closer. "It is."

As soon as the vehicle parked, a slew of passengers came out, however, almost immediately, twice the number of people took their place.

Grabbing – God, he really needed to find out her name soon – Natsu rushed into the fray. They couldn't possibly find a seat, but finding a good place to stand was still more than likely.

After fighting his way through the throngs of passengers, Natsu finally managed to make it to one of the occupied seats. Pulling his friend-whose-name-he-did-not-know-and-asking-now-would-just-be-awkward closer to him, he placed her in front of him and grabbed hold of the back of the seats. The way he caged her was reminiscent of the first time they boarded a bus.

"Today was a little different." Though all he could see was her back, he could tell that she was shaken.

Pity. She really needed to toughen up fast if she wanted to survive.

In Magnolia, bus rides were like battlefields.

"Fridays are usually like that. The rest of the week is pretty packed too, but it's still much better than how it is on weekends. You know, survival of the fittest and all tha-" He heaved when someone accidentally elbowed him on his abdomen. Had his friend not stood where she did, he would have doubled over in pain.

"Are you okay?"

Natsu almost smiled at the worry in her tone.

"Nothing." He said once the pain started to subside. "I probably just lost a kidney or something."

"What?"

"It's okay. It happens."

The lady wasn't buying any of that. Letting go of the seats, she held on to one of the hanging straps to anchor herself before she spun around as carefully as she could given how sandwiched they were.

Now, Natsu was proud to say that, unlike his womanizing neighbor, Loke, he wasn't a pervert. However, he was still a young, healthy man, and every once in a while, his hormones would act up to remind him of that little detail. Such times would include...

"Shit."

... now.

He shifted slightly to the left in order to avoid rubbing his front against the blonde. Having an attractive female writhing and rubbing against a man's crotch, no matter how innocent the action might seem, was surely bound to lead to a dire situation.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope." He answered hurriedly. In a way, he was glad that she'd spun around. Now that she was facing him, he could see all her expressions clearly instead of having to guess them through her body language alone. "Nothing at all."

She didn't look like she believed him. He supposed that somewhere in his life, he must have done something to please God because instead of calling him out on his bullshit, she just sighed and let it go.

Good. He had no idea how he would have explained himself if she had pushed the matter further.

"Where does it hurt?" She pressed her palm against his right side. "Here?"

With great difficulty, he shook his head. "A little to the left." Why was he feeling this weird? She was only touching him.

"Here?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She pulled up his shirt slightly, only enough to view the wounded area. "It doesn't look serious, but your skin will bruise a little." She ran her fingers over the wound, unknowingly sending wisps of electric jolts spearing through his veins.

Natsu had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his body in check. If his 'dragon' started acting up right then, in front of the blonde and countless other people, he didn't think he'd ever be able to live it down. Though thankfully, the rest of the passengers in the bus seemed to be way too engrossed with the crying infant on the back seat to focus on what was happening between him and the blonde.

"I think I have something that might help with this." She pulled away from Natsu, and he was shocked that he had almost whined at the loss of contact. Rummaging through her handbag, she pulled out a small tube of ointment. "There we go."

Without a hesitation, she applied the cream on his injury. As opposed to his warm skin, the ointment was cool, yet that thought barely registered in his mind. He was too focused on the long, slender fingers massaging the area. Her motions were slow and gentle, almost as if she was afraid of hurting him, and that alone almost made him lose control of his 'dragon'.

"I think that's it." She lowered his shirt, covering the wound.

"Wait, I think you missed a spot." He lied smoothly.

He felt like scum.

She tilted her head to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He didn't deserve to roam this earth.

Like the innocent soul she was, his friend didn't even suspect him. "Oh, okay." She lifted up his shirt once more. "Where?"

He pointed at a place not even remotely close to his injury. "Here."

He was so going to hell.

It wasn't his fault; that was what he told himself in an attempt to justify his blatant extortion of her kindness. To feel her fingers on him just for a few more seconds- that's all he wanted.

"There we go–" Her eyes widened. "Oh God, I totally forgot. This is my stop. I've got to go." She hurriedly rushed past him when the bus arrived at its next stop.

Natsu didn't even think twice about going after her. He may have been lost in his perverted thoughts but he still knew that the creepy stalker still had his sights set on the blonde.

"Hey, wait up." He yelled as he ran after her. He went out the bus in such a rush, he'd barely managed to pay the fare. He saw her round a corner, with the tipsy pervert hot on her heels.

She didn't look like she noticed him though.

Good. No need to scare her.

Nearing the stalker, he increased his speed and fisted his hand. "Like hell you will you perverted bastard." His hearty declaration was followed by a well aimed punch to the man's jaw. He was proud to see he'd sent the man colliding straight into a wall.

The commotion seemed to have attracted the attention of passersby, but Natsu barely gave them a second glance. What he was really focused on was the blonde walking up to him.

She looked shocked.

Hoping to lighten the mood, he grinned. "Hey."

"You're bleeding."

"I am?" A quick glance at his hand proved that yes, it really was. "Oh."

Shaking her head, the blonde sighed. "I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't fight this guy?"

"Oops." Natsu had the decency to look abashed.

"Lucy, what the hell is going on?" An old lady came forward from the onlooking crowd, a frown firmly fixed upon her wrinkly features.

"Nothing." Lucy replied. Turning to face the people swarming around her and Natsu, she waved her hands in a shooing motion. "Shows over folks. Move it along. And you," She looked exasperated when she turned to face him. "Come on, we've got to take care of your hand before it gets infected." Grasping his uninjured hand, she pulled him away from the thinning crowd and led him towards what Natsu believed was her apartment.

"Lucy." He found himself saying all of a sudden.

"Yeah?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to say your name."

"What?" Lucy was doing that weird blushing thing again.

"Up until that old lady said it, I had no idea what it was." Natsu confessed. "I was about to start calling you Pretty Blonde." He grinned as if what he was saying was the most normal thing in the world. "Mine's Natsu by the way."

"Natsu." She said, testing the name out.

"Yep."

Lucy stared at him for a moment, then at their conjoined hands before shaking her head and looking away in embarrassment.

Natsu frowned. Seriously, why was she blushing again?

Oh, well.

As long as she didn't let go of his hand, she could do whatever the heck she wanted.

* * *

 **A/N:** Come on, I can't possibly be the only one who's spoken to people for so long that by the time I remember to ask for their names, it's already so freaking awkward :P

I have a friend who was chased from the bus all the way to her home by some guy... I think he was high... There was nothing romantic about her experience, but since I'm such a great friend, I decided to mock her through Fanfiction. Oh, God. She's so gonna kill me once she finds out.

Doesn't matter though. It was totally worth it XD

Please don't forget to leave a review before you go :)


End file.
